2012-07-12 Alley McHeal
There's not many people that you really want to interact with roaming the streets this time of night. The one's that are out at two in the morning in New York are the ones that you'd be safer avoiding really. And yet, Donna makes her way slowly down the sidewalk. After the afternoon spent with Jason, the young woman had a lot to think about and, really, wasn't being overly cautious. Too used to being able to move quickly enough, hear it before it happens, have the strength to deal with it... She's distracted though. Very distracted. She had formed a close friendship with Jason before but this one wasn't a part of that. It wasn't until she started hanging out with him again that she realized there was more there... All of this runs through her head on 'repeat'. All of this is why she never hears the three teens come up behind her. Why she doesn't react quick enough when his arm wraps around her throat with a knife held to it. She dare not move. While she may be somewhat invulnerable... there are still a few things that can hurt her. Her skin /can/ be pierced. Turnabout is fair play. Or something. Which is the only reason that Jason is actually following Donna at this moment. Okay, the other reason is because he kind of wants to see if he can get into some trouble. Whatever. All that matters is that he's perched on a fire escape and watching when those three teens are all over his new friend and that's not going to be good. For them. It only takes a moment for a curved shuriken to cut through the air, aimed with timed precision for that knife holding hand. Granted, the direction it comes from is not the direction that Jason comes from, because he's dropping down from above like some sort of dark knight! And he's grinning. "Finally. Something to do." And he's already got his hands up in preparation for what may be about to come. Donna... Isn't likely to object to being followed as much as Jason does. And, at the moment, she's actually quite happy for it. The shuriken hits the leaders hand, causing him to drop the knife and cry out is surpise and throw the woman away from him. The bad thing about dark alleys? They're litered with all kinds of shit. Rusted metal, broken glass, busted wooden crates... All kinds of nasty stuff. In her landing, is an iron rod that's been broken that cuts through her skin, causing her to scream in pain. Two of the three men two on Jason and new knives are pulled. "You'll pay for that, buddy," the leader snarls as he lunges while the other one moves, manuvering himself to come up behind Jason. The third? He's picked up the dropped knife from earlier and is holding it to Donna's throat once again. "Back off man or I cut the bitch here and now." Jason hears the scream and that's all he needs to hear to know that he's going to have to step his game up and make this a lot quicker than he was going to do. He was going to draw this out and cause some serious pain. But if Donna is hurt, there's going to need to be some time to get her to a hospital or something. Which means he needs to fight smart, not badass. "Bill me later." comes from Jason's lips as he's already spinning on his heels, dipping out of the way of the lunging knifer, only to step backwards and thrust a kick out towards the throat of the one coming up behind him. In that same fluid motion, his hand is drawing a gun from within his hoodie and the quick sounds of two shots are being fired. Bullets will soon follow as one is aimed for the shoulder of the dude threatening Donna with that knife again, whilst the other is aimed for the leg of the knife lunging fool that may not know as much about positioning and balance as Jason Todd does. And yes, all this is done while he's kicking at the other guy's throat. He's... very good at this. The thug with the knife to Donna goes down with a scream, which causes the raven haired young woman to relax and reach down to attempt to remove the metal in her side, breathing hard and heavy and losing blood at a regular rate. If she could just get it out, she'd heal almost instantly. The shot at the knee hits and the second guy goes down. And from the looks of it won't be getting back up. The third, however, manages to dodge that kick by rolling to the side and coming up on his feet immediately and twisting into a round house kick. "One sec, babe. This one knows Kung Fu." Jason's sarcastic quips are forever the kind to just keep flowing from his mouth, all the while he's moving. His foot plants once the other two are taken care of and he can practically telegraph the roundhouse kick headed in his direction. Which he reaches up to grab the leg and steps inward to sweep the other leg. Martial arts is a gift and a curse, because it happens so quickly that even Jason doesn't realize what move he's doing until he's already in motion. Should this jerk go down, the gun will be going down with him and pressed right to his forehead. "You done?" With the gun to his head, th last of the thugs raises his hands in surrender. "Yeah man. It's cool. Bitch ain't worth all that shit." The other two are stumbling their way over to their buddy, taking care not to irritate Jason any further than they absolutely have to. Donna, even hurt as she is, can't help but chuckle at the off-handed quip and how easily it flows from him. "Mm. Take your time." Her fingers are still probing her side ti find the shard. "Amscray." Jason pulls the gun back and is back up to his feet in a heartbeat. He watches them, though, to make sure they actually get their bleeding selves out of dodge, before he's turning his attention to Donna and shoving the gun back wherever it was. And he's crouching down next to her before there can even really be anything said about it. "Uh. Correct me if I'm wrong but can't you like.... y'know... fix this?" He's looking at the wound as much as possible, while reaching out to move her hands out of the way. Yeah, he knows she's got powers! Donna smirks. "Not while the piece of... Whatever that is... Is still in there." Her hands move at his urging and her eyes flutter. It's a pretty deep wound and it's bleeding rather freely. "I'll heal if... it's removed." Her eyes slip shut and she winces slightly. No very comfortable! The three men nod their heads, backpeedling quickly out of the alley. Or, as quickly as they can anyhow. With two injured, it's a slow process but at least they take the hint and get the hell out of dodge. "I got this." Jason is not really an expert with the whole fixing of people but he's pulled out many bullets from himself and there's no reason he can't do this too. He goes into his pocket and comes out with a flashlight, which he pops in his mouth and in the next moment he's popping open his universal tool to the pliers. He looks up at her with a slightly apologetic gaze, just in case this hurts like hell, but then he's lower and digging in with the pliers to grab and pull at the stupid iron piece to get it dislodged from her side and hopefully make it all good for her making it all better. Donna eyes open and look over at him, a faint smile touching her lips. "It's okay." When he grabs it and pulls though... Her back arches and she screams, tears breaking loose as pain shoots through her body. The wound starts to mend immediately but the process is 'slow' for her because of the jagged edges and depth of the wound. "Shit." The flashlight falls from his mouth and the stupid piece is thrown down the alley. As if that would show it or something. Things are shoved back into pockets and he's looking back at Donna, one hand reaching out to rest on her shoulder and try to keep her steady whilst her body does that magical thing it does when it does whatever it is that it does. "What can I do?" He doesn't really know anything about watching people heal themselves. Blue-green eyes flutter open and look over at him, a faint smile touching Donna's lips. "You already did it. It'll take a few minutes to heal." Her lips are wet before she speaks again. "Thanks, Jase. I can guess what they would've done if you hadn't stepped in." "Please. You would've kicked their asses and you know it." Jason takes a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure people aren't returning with reinforcements or anything like that. He never trusts when people just leave. That's why he always kills his targets. "I mean, I did it with more style and banter but you would've mopped the city up with those guys." There's a shake of her head. "I couldn't have. Not with that knife to my throat. My skin can pierced, obviously." Still, Donna grins. "Your confidence in me is touching though." The wound, finally, finishes healing but she's steal lost a fair amount of blood. "I'm sleepy, Jase." Probably not a good idea to sleep right now. "Yeah. I'm no doctor, but we should probably get you to that dude that you tried to hook me up with. Before you sleep." Jason takes to shaking Donna slightly, just enough to keep her awake. "Is he in your phone? Where is your phone?" And then he's already patting her down to see if he can't get her cell phone in his own grasp. "No sleeping. You do that weird freaky shit when you sleep." Whatever keeps her talking is the key to all of this right now. Both her hands reach up to grab his lightly. "JT, it's alright. I'll be alright. It's just a bit of blood loss." And then her brow arches and she laughs, wincing slightly. Healed she may be it's still sore. Donna's eyes lift to his. "Weird freaky shit, huh?" There's a grin there and she sounds amused. "Help me stand?" "Well. It is. You know it is. Freaky. Shit." Jason is already working on helping her get to her feet. He gets to his own and he's pulling, lightly, to see if he can't make sure that she gets up nice and easy. "You're not bleedin' all over my warehouse so I guess we're taking you home?" What an asshole. What a lovable asshole. She stands easily enough before chuckling softly. "It is, yeah. Not much I can do about it though." And then a brow arches at him. "Babe, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not beeding anymore but sure... We can go back to Embassy." She tries to pull away from him only to sway and shoot a hand out to catch the wall so she doesn't fall. "Something tells me we're going to have to walk until you're healed enough to fly us there." Jason says this with all the dry wit of someone that's been hanging around Batman too much. "I never pass up an opportunity to visit the Embassy. So many women. So little time." Jason may be speaking freely, but he also may be just trying to get a rise out of Donna, what with the smile on his face and everything."Come on. I got you." Jason is making sure that she's leaning more on him than she's trying to walk on her own. Blue-green eyes look to Jason once more and she smiles. "Incorigable, I tell you!" And then she's chuckling. She does lean into him a little though, taking slow and deep breaths as they start to move. "Heh. Never needed a hero before. Guess it's a damn good thing you were so near by." "Not a hero. I prefer the term: Utter Badass." comes from Jason as he's ever so fine and dandy with the making of conversation and keeping her upright as they get on their walkabout towards the Embassy. "Speaking of incorrigible, it wouldn't happen to be bikini pillow fight night at the Embassy, would it?" Oh, Jason. "I'll keep that in mind," Donna says through quiet laughter while she gives a little shake of her head. "Bikini and ... Jason!" Her eyes roll and she can't help but laugh again. "Sorry, no. Now pillow fight night." She smirks. "I don't know that half the girls there would understand the point of a pillow fight anyhow." "Shame. Looks like I'm going to have to show them first hand just how much fun a pillow fight can be. Especially, when wearing less than suitable clothing for it." Jason cracks an incredible grin in the midst of this thought process. He's more than willing to be the test driver of such things at the Embassy. "Y'know, in fact, you could just hire me on as Recreational Advisor to the Amazons. I wouldn't mind the steady paycheck." Or the scantily clad women. Donna looks over at him a moment before quirking a brow. "So if I could get you a job at the Embassy, you'd take it?" That seems to please her greatly. "Sure, babe, you go ahead and try to teach them all about pillow fights." She leans on a little more before taking a deep breath. "You're welcome to crash there tonight. There are guest rooms you can take advantage of." "Let's just get you home. I'm gonna' have to jet. I've got to be in Vegas by tomorrow night. Got a thing." Jason doesn't elaborate more than that. He can't. It's a sekrit thing that will likely get him fired from this gig if anybody found out. WHich would not be good for his bank account. He's not even going to comment on the job offer thing. He was kidding but if there's s way to milk the Embassy for some free money, he sure as hell is going to take it. "You sure all your healing mojo did its jojo?" He's not worried! Just, uh, asking. Yeah. Donna nods her head. "Embassy is just around the corner." Her eyes look over at him and she grins. "Yeah. You can see for yourself. Healed over and done bleeding. I just need some rest, that all." Her head comes to rest on his shoulder a moment before they finally reach the steps of the Embassy. She turns to look up at him completely. "Stay safe for me, Jase. Yeah?" "Aw, come on, Donna. If I promise to stay safe, then you can't worry about me. And if you can't worry about me, then I can't use that to my exploitive advantage when I get back home. And we can't have that, now can we?" Jason says all of this with an epic smile on his face, because he's just saying all this stuff to make sure she knows he /will/ be safe. He just can't say it. That's weird. And awkward. And so not his bag. "Now you go on in and make sure you tell them I saved your ass. Talk me up. I could use the cheerleaders." And then he's smirking as he tilts his head in a faux daydream. "Cheerleading Amazons. Hmmmm..." There's a bright laugh from Donna before she leans up to give a hug and gently kiss his cheek. "I'll be sure to do just that." When she pulls back it's with one more kiss to his cheek and a quiet, "Good night, Jason." At least she manages to stand on her own without too much trouble. Jason only lingers long enough to look her up and down for the moment, just to make sure she's not still bleeding or something, before he's backpedaling down the stairs. He's good at balancing so he doesn't even have to look. "Sayonara." is his own response, before he turns and hops down the last few steps as sirens kick up finally in response to the gunshots from earlier. Time to disappear. Oh wait, he's already gone. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs